Girls, girls, girls
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: He really didn't want to go… "Naruto, I've been to a strip club before." What a moron… "Oi, isn't that Sakura?" That unmistakable pink hair and… tight body couldn't belong to anyone but her. Oh crap… now he was hard. Sasuke x Sakura. Lemon warning.


Girls, girls, girls!

* * *

Summary: He really didn't want to go… "Naruto, I've been to a strip club before." What a moron… "Oi, isn't that Sakura?" That unmistakable pink hair and… tight body couldn't belong to anyone but her. Oh crap… now he was hard.

"This is one of the better strip clubs." An idiotic, blonde male with his head stuck too far up his ass exclaimed, a grin on his face. Sasuke was, unfortunately, along for the ride. A ride which consisted of being dragged around the city with Naruto being the apparent strip club tour guide. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose because Sasuke could definitely feel a migraine coming on.

"Son of a—" he was interrupted, yeah like that was out of the ordinary… "—mother fucker!" Naruto cried, his eyes gleaming with tears. "I can honestly say that you are pathetic, Naruto." The other male put in quickly, "You know what?" he chuckled to himself, "I can leave and I will, goodbye moron." The onyx haired man turned on his heels, shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk in the opposite direction.

Naruto ran after him and grabbed his friend by the collar of his shirt, "I'm upset because Racy Kittens was closed down." He said, dropping his head a little. Sasuke sighed, "With a name like that I'm not surprised." Naruto lightly smacked the Uchiha on the back, "It was in my top five!" A vein literally exploded in Sasuke's head, "You have a top five? Are you fucking kidding me?" Naruto scratched the back of his head with that infamous grin plastered across his face, "It's a common thing for us men to do." He tried to sound convincing by keeping his face straight but Sasuke was not stupid enough to buy it.

"You still have the mind of a horny teenager." He said loudly to get his point across, "Yeah well…" Naruto started, hands balled into fists, "…at least I get some!" he finally shouted causing an old woman to look at them both weird and hurry on her way down the street. "That old granny probably gets some more than you do!" he quickly put in with a triumphant smile. "Whatever women you sleep with must be pretty dumb in my opinion." Sasuke said with a smug smile. "No one asked for your damn opinion, _Mr. Uchiha!_" Naruto countered, face beet red.

"I want to show you something, teme!" he exclaimed and grabbed for Sasuke's sleeve before pulling him down the street along with himself. "I don't want to see anymore strip clubs." Sasuke quickly interjected with obvious annoyance. "This isn't just _any_ strip club. This is the place where dreams come true, a place where fantasy becomes reality. This is a top of the notch gentlemen's club where—"

"Please, shut up." Sasuke said, yanking his arm from Naruto's grasp. "Behold! The ultimate strip club in all the land!" The blonde shouted, throwing his arms forward to present the club to his very unimpressed friend. "Wow, Naruto…" he started, "They all look exactly the same." The male dropped his head for the second time that day, "Thanks for crushing my hopes and dreams, jackass." He mumbled.

He began to walk towards the entrance of the strip club. "Girls, girls, girls." Sasuke said under his breath, "How imaginative." He mocked, "And what the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto made a sniffling sound, "Seeing titties always makes me feel better." Sasuke smacked himself in the forward, sighing, "Are you honestly a moron? It's the middle of the afternoon and you're going to watch a bunch of girls _shake it_ on stage?"

Naruto nodded, "Oh…" he chuckled, "I'm sorry, how rude of me, would you like to join me?" and that got him a punch over the back of the head, "Sasuke, you bastard! That's what I get for being a good friend?" he cried and held his sore head. "You deserved that, perv." The Uchiha countered and raised his fist again as if he was ready to strike at any moment.

"I don't know why you're getting so sensitive for." Naruto said, now grabbing the metal handles of the doors. "C'mon it won't hurt us to see some ass and tits for a bit." Sasuke glared, "Don't even think about it, dumbass." The other male stuck out his tongue, "I've already thought about it. Will you loosen up a bit sometimes, holy fuck."

"Maybe you just need to loosen _down_, idiot." Naruto pulled open the door and quickly grabbed again at Sasuke's shirt while pulling him inside the dark club. "What the fuck did I just say?" he growled and went to hit the blonde again. "Wait!" Sasuke stopped, "What is it now?" he huffed and retracted his fist. "Holy shit… Sasuke, look!" he said in a hushed voice; the other male looked to where Naruto was now pointing. "Does that chick with the fine ass look familiar to you?"

"Is that a serious question, moron?" Sasuke asked and looked in the direction of where Naruto was pointing. "You mean the one with the pink hair…?" he slowed down near the end of his sentence and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Is that… Sakura..?" Both men, horrified, stared at each other. Their eyes were large and their mouths were hanging wide open, they had a confused look as well. "Are we in some alternate universe?" Naruto pondered out loud. "If we were you wouldn't still be a moron. So no, we're not in an alternate universe." The blonde glared, "I wasn't looking for an answer, dick." He spat with annoyance at his friend and rival.

"I'm officially confused now." Naruto said with a sigh, "You always look confused to me." The other male mumbled with a smirk. They sat in silence for a moment, trying to keep themselves concealed from Sakura while, at the same time, wanting to get as much of a view as they both could. "So…" Naruto mused with a stupid grin on his face. "You think she'll take her top off?" that got him a smack over the head from Sasuke. "See! That's the sort of question that I want an answer to! Not a fucking punch, you ass!"

Sasuke looked up at the dark ceiling, trying to keep his eyes from wandering to… other things in the room. _I've got to get the hell out of here. _He looked around. _I can't move without Sakura seeing me… shit. _He glanced over at Naruto who was now drooling beside him, "You're a pervert, Naruto." Said male huffed, "Quit being such a dick! I saw the way you were looking at her too!"

"Keep your fucking voice down goddammit!" Sasuke growled, raising his fist once again. "Hit me one more time and I'll blow our cover!" _I should just make a run for it and leave this dumbass behind… _"I guess Sakura isn't just a boring, business woman… She's a stripper on the side! I applaud her!" Instead of wanting to hit Naruto all Sasuke wanted to do was hit himself until he was unconscious. "I mean… look at that ass! Not to mention those perfect tits! Sasuke, my friend, you should've _hit that _when you had the chance."

Okay, that definitely got him a punch. "Stop it with the whole _gangsta _thing. It's idiotic and just plain pathetic." Naruto glared, bit his bottom lip, and opened his big-mouth wide open, "Zip up your pants man! That's nasty!" and the entire room went quiet. Sakura looked from her spot on stage in horror; she shook with fear and anger, "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" she hollered and came towards them with bloodlust shining in her pretty, green eyes.

Sasuke jumped backwards, "Hey! This was Naruto's idea not mine!" Naruto looked at him with rage, "_My _idea? You fucking prick! Don't put all the blame on me!" Sasuke glared, "I _can_ put all the blame on you because this is _your _fault!" Sakura put her hands on her barely clothed hips, "I don't care whose idea this was just get the _hell_ out of here. Now." She shoved at them with her small, delicate hands.

"I don't know if I want to leave, Sakura-_chan_…" Naruto mused out loud, "What do you mean, _Naruto?_" she said with malice. "What I mean is… you were working that pole amazingly, I don't want the show to be over now just because _someone_ suddenly got stage fright." Naruto was punched square in the face for being well… for being himself.

A bouncer appeared from the back of the room with a straight face. "Okay boys get out of here before you're thrown out." He stood in front of Sakura like he was some protector sent from above to keep her safe. Bullshit. "Let's go Sasuke." The blonde stated and turned to leave. Before he followed after Naruto, Sasuke couldn't help but to glance once more in Sakura's direction. With the bouncer blocking her, all Sasuke was able to glimpse was half of her face and she appeared to be on the verge of tears.

_Oh shit, now I'm getting flashbacks from middle-school… Great. _He left quickly and caught up with Naruto by the front door. "Hurry up, I don't want to be in here any longer." They were back on the streets again. "Dude, Sakura's pretty hot, don't you think?" Sasuke sighed, "You really are a pig…"

_Why is she working at a strip club? She's a business-woman for god's sake… not to mention she is well known by many important clients. She's going to ruin her reputation, not to mention I'll have to clean up this damned mess… fuck. _

"Hmm, what are you thinking about?" Naruto asked with his eyes wide. "Nothing, you idiot." The male huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Would it kill you to open up a little sometimes?"

"Yes, yes it would." Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "Back to the office then, dick?" he teased with a smug smile, "Yeah, for the next four hours, asshole." Sasuke replied with a smirk of his own.

"Just shut up for the rest of the day, okay?" he said lastly and they hailed for a taxi to take them back to the office downtown.

* * *

She sat in the backroom with a robe draped around her. Sakura watched from her spot in the corner as the door swung open and shut promptly. "You're actually here, what a surprise." The male teased. "Well you're a blackmailing piece of shit so I kind of have to be here, don't I?"

She finally met with his eyes; green against dark obsidian. She pondered why she had ever fallen for him a year ago. He was handsome, loaded with cash, and he was in the center of the social circle. Being with him made her status rise in the business industry and from there it kept climbing. Life had been good for her. She had been considered a very lucky girl to have caught the undivided attention of Mr. Matsuo…

And yet for her to gaze upon him now made her want to vomit. He was a disgusting man who didn't care for anyone but himself. Maybe she had foolishly fallen in love with him because she needed to replace her undying love for another man. They bore a striking resemblance to each other and just maybe that's what first made her fall.

This was how karma worked its magic into the lives of the greedy and so on. "You look gorgeous tonight, Miss Haruno." He pressed on with a sly smirk surfacing. She glared and bit her lip to keep from lashing out at him which might result in her sentence becoming far worse than it already was.

"Thanks." She spat out, not trying to sound nice at all. "Keep up the good work and the tape will never see the light of day, go it?" he threatened by pulling out the disk and waving it in her face. "This belongs to me and if you don't comply with my… regulations it will be exposed and your reputation will undoubtedly go down the shitter." She rolled her eyes, "I've heard this all before. I'm going home now." She stood up abruptly and passed him as she reached the door. "Oh and _Sai_…" she paused, "You're a piece of shit."

And she left. Her dignity slightly still intact.

**Author's Note: **There you have it. My new story which I hopefully will continue. University is a bitch (first year), I just finished the last exam earlier, which was latin and a royal pain in my ass, but I got through it. Now I'm going home for Christmas! Happy holidays to everyone!

A quick note that if you were/are a fan of my stories such as: I dare you, and Kiss and Tell than this story should satisfy you. It's a comedy/romance/angst all in one. Hopefully you enjoy it. Review, criticize, or flame.


End file.
